


Аварийные огни

by mila007, WTF_PietroLogan_2015



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3385763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_PietroLogan_2015/pseuds/WTF_PietroLogan_2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Трахаться на капоте машины Циклопа было плохой идеей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Аварийные огни

Трахаться на капоте машины Циклопа было плохой идеей. Это Пьетро осознал, отходя после крышесносного оргазма, пытаясь собрать разъезжающиеся на отполированной до зеркального блеска поверхности конечности. С учетом того, что теперь скользко было не от полироли, а от спермы и смазки…  
– Завтра с утра Циклоп придет по твою голову, – жизнерадостно заключил Пьетро, спрыгивая с капота и ловя в районе щиколоток свои штаны.  
– С чего бы это? – довольный Логан и не думал покидать нагретое место. Наоборот, полуголый, расслабленно развалившийся на капоте красной «Mazda RX-8», он вызывал совершенно не те мысли.  
– Твои автографы слишком узнаваемы, – широко улыбнувшись, Пьетро указал на шесть царапин, украшавших когда-то девственно-чистый капот.  
Логан скептически посмотрел на царапины, затем выпустил когти на правой руке и придирчиво осмотрел их – будто бы ища следы преступления.  
Пьетро залюбовался. Он с самой первой встречи тащился от логановой мутации. Такая… простая, по-звериному естественная и в этой своей простоте немного мерзкая и безумно притягательная. Пьетро голодным взглядом окинул раскинувшегося перед ним мужчину, задержав взгляд на его члене – сейчас опавшем, просто лежащем на бедре, но все равно большом. Пьетро почувствовал почти ощутимый зуд в заднице – так хотелось получить его снова. Боже, да Пьетро обожал этот член. И этого мужчину.  
Налюбовавшись когтями, Логан убрал их и насмешливо взглянул на Пьетро. Самодовольный сукин сын знал, как развести любовника на второй раунд.  
Будучи повторно уложенным на живот и цепляясь кончиками пальцев за край капота, Пьетро услышал звук трения металла о металл.  
– Скотт точно завтра придет к нам разбира-а... – в этот момент Логан вошел в него до конца, – ...а-аться-а-а, – довольно простонал Пьетро, начиная подмахивать ритмичным толчкам. А, к черту. Звук стучащих о капот заклепок и молний на его так и не снятой куртке дополнял стандартный для секса саундрек из тяжелого дыхания и трения кожи о кожу, и заводил еще больше.  
– Логан, подрочи мне, – выдохнул Пьетро, глядя на свое абсолютно уплывшее лицо в отражении на лобовом стекле.  
– А где волшебное слово?  
– Пожа-а-алуйста.

*******

– Логан, сука, что ты сделал с моей машиной?!  
Скотт Саммерс – редкостный мудак и невоспитанная скотина. Иначе почему он не нашел лучшего времени для выражения своих претензий, кроме как момент традиционного утреннего минета?  
Оттолкнув Логана, пока у того не сработали рефлексы, Пьетро приподнялся на локтях и смерил в ужасе застывшего на пороге Циклопа убийственным взглядом:  
– Саммерс, закрой дверь с той стороны, и бога ради, – стучись! Иначе в следующий раз я не буду настолько добрым и не попрошу отца убрать пару царапин с капота твоей драгоценной машины.  
– Лучше бы ты попросил Профессора стереть мне память, – простонал Скотт, послушно выметаясь за дверь. Ртуть даже позавидовал его скорости.  
Откинувшись на подушки и лукаво посмотрев на дико ржущего в его ногах Логана, Пьетро спросил:  
– Итак, на чем мы остановились? 


End file.
